


Коленки Капитана спасают мир

by LazyRay



Series: Ты, да я, да мы с тобой [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Captain America wants to wash Tony, I mean Captain America wants to wash that mouth, M/M, With soap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Кажется... – голос их противник дрогнул. – Кажется, я понимаю.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Он покивал головой, почему-то взирая на них. На Капитана Америку и Железного Человека, рухнувшего на его колени посреди разгромленной улицы. Во время битвы. Что?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Что? – спросил Стив.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коленки Капитана спасают мир

Всё вышло совершенно случайно. Хотя...  
Хотя если придираться к словам, всё произошло из-за Тони Старка. Как, собственно, и всё самое лучшее и худшее в жизни Стива. После пробуждения, конечно. Так вот, всё произошло из-за Тони. Хотя на тот момент никто не думал о последствиях, даже хитроумный Старк. Просто – выстрел из очередного странного оружия очередного странного суперзлодея, точнее, даже два выстрела: первый, который обрушил кусок стены на Капитана Америку, и второй, от которого заваленный обломками и оглушенный Капитан никак не мог уклониться. И Железный Человек, который не успел придумать ничего лучшего, чем встать перед ним и принять второй удар на себя.  
Капитан потом выскажет Старку всё, о чем успел подумать и пожалеть в мгновенье перед яркой вспышкой, а пока он успел только бесполезно дернуть рукой с придавленным щитом и сдавленно охнуть, когда на него обрушился Железный Человек всем своим немалым весом. Мёртвым весом?  
\- Железный Человек! Отвечай! Старк, отвечай, черт тебя побери! – рявкнул Капитан, на миг забывая о боли в затылке.  
\- Оу, – внятно отозвался спаситель хренов, развалившийся на коленях Капитана. – Да жив я, жив.  
Слава тебе, Господи!  
\- Железный Человек...  
\- И цел, – удивленно откликнулся вышеупомянутый. – Как странно. Целёхонек!  
\- Странно ему, – проворчал Капитан Америка, втайне вздыхая от облегчения. – Вставай давай тогда. Не маленький уже, на чужих коленях рассиживаться.  
\- Любишь помоложе, значит? – елейным тоном проговорил Железный Человек. – Я уже не котируюсь? Казалось бы, полвека разницы должно было тебе хватить...  
Этот язык!  
\- Тяжелый ты, вставай.  
\- А теперь ты говоришь, что я толстый? – оскорбился Железный Человек.  
Вот же засранец!  
\- Ты... – начал Капитан.  
\- Я вам не мешаю? – осведомился суперзлодей, подходя к ним.  
Он был мелкий какой-то, и голос его – вблизи, без навороченных усилителей, – казался ужасающе юным.  
\- С каждым годом они становятся всё моложе, – проворчал Железный Человек, без труда читая мысли.  
Как раньше. До сих пор. Всегда?  
И он всё еще не удосужился поднять свою металлическую тушку с колен Капитана. «А не приврал ли он насчет своего «целёхонек»? – с подозрением подумал Капитан. – Не в первый раз было бы...»  
\- ...нет чтоб в школе сидеть за партой, – сварливо договорил Железный Человек.  
Что? Возможно, Стива пристукнуло лучше, чем ему казалось: обычно болтовня Тони, какими б долгими и научными ни были бы его разглагольствования, никогда не пролетала мимо ушей его капитана. Кажется, кто-то пропустил целую речь. А вот их суперзлодей, похоже, услышал каждое слово. Если судить по побагровевшему лицу пониже маски. Да, Тони Старк умел доводить людей до белого каления – и дальше. Это было его собственной непобедимой суперсилой.  
Пусть тянет время. Капитан покосился на огромное оружие, которое их суперзлодей держал с некоторым усилием...  
...и снова открыл глаза какое-то время позже. Не очень долгое, Тони и напыщенный мальчишка в плаще всё еще увлеченно переругивались. Кажется, речь шла о возлюбленной злодея, с которой его разлучили.  
Они и в самом деле становятся моложе с каждым годом.  
\- Возлюбленная твоя, – сказал Капитан. – Она жива?  
Спорщики умолкли.  
\- Жива, – настороженно проговорил суперзлодей.  
\- И любит тебя? – уточнил Капитан.  
\- Мы поклялись друг другу в вечных чувствах! – торжественно заявил этот младенец.  
Капитан закрыл глаза. Кажется, в ушах звенело.  
\- Не понимаю, почему тогда ты крушишь город, вместо того, чтобы устраивать свою личную жизнь.  
\- Ой, – сказал Железный Человек. – Сурово-то как. Капитан, я сейчас заплачу.  
Этот язык. Стив вымоет его с мылом. Для профилактики. Язык. Не Тони. Зачем ему мыть Тони? Хотел бы он вымыть Тони?  
\- Да потому что, потому что, – злодей даже заикался от ярости. – Потому что всем мешала наша любовь!  
\- Потому что и ты и она – несовершеннолетние глупые младенцы?  
Тони. Тони, Тони Прекрати-читать-мои-мысли Старк.  
\- Не она! Это он! – взвизгнул злодей.  
Воцарилась тишина.  
Нет, серьезно, вся битва остановилась. Ах да, их разговор слышали все Мстители, спешившие к ним. Чудесная техника Тони Старка. Стив уже говорил про всё лучшее (и худшее)?..  
\- Он, – повторил Капитан Америка. – Он что?  
Всё еще тишина. Но какая-то уже другая. Будь он Тони Старком, он сказал бы, что тишина была наполнена несказанным ужасом и недоумением. Он, к счастью, не был Тони. Второго такого Земля бы не выдержала.  
\- Что? – переспросил супермальчишка.  
\- Он – несовершеннолетний? – попробовал угадать Стив.  
Мысли уже путались.  
\- Просто он мужчина! – закричал кто-то.  
Ах да. Суперзлодей.  
\- И?  
\- Капитан, кажется у тебя контузия.  
Похоже, Тони прав. Только во время контузии услышишь такие заботливые нотки в голосе Тони. Да, Стив вслушивался.  
\- Вас не смущает, что я влюблен в мужчину? – изумился их противник.  
\- С чего бы? – изумился в ответ Стив. – Это абсолютно не мое дело.  
Вздох изумления отозвался целым каскадом эха ото всей команды в наушниках и завершился в металлических доспехах, отдавивших ему все коленки.  
\- Но вы же Капитан Америка! Вы же боретесь со всяким... злом!  
\- Вот именно, – подтвердил Стив.  
Он всё еще не понимал, в чем подвох.  
\- И вам всё равно?  
Стив собрался с мыслями.  
\- Ну, не совсем, – протянул он неуверенно.  
\- Я так и знал! – яростно выплюнул суперзлодей, поднимая оружие.  
А этот невыносимый Железный Человек все еще сидел на нем – прикрывая собой?  
\- Я рад за тебя? – договорил Стив осторожно.  
\- Что? – ахнул суперзлодей.  
\- Что? – ахнули Мстители, собравшиеся вокруг и следившие за беседой.  
\- Что? – ахнул Тони.  
И, кажется, стал еще тяжелее.  
\- Испытать любовь, любить и быть любимым – величайший дар, который мог достаться тебе. Держись за своего любимого, пока можешь.  
\- Кажется... – голос их противника дрогнул. – Кажется, я понимаю.  
Он покивал головой, почему-то взирая на них. На Капитана Америку и Железного Человека, рухнувшего на его колени посреди разгромленной улицы. Во время битвы. Что?  
\- Что? – спросил Стив.  
У него кружилась голова, и он ухватился за первое, что могло дать опору. За Железного человека.  
\- Я пойду, – сказал суперзлодей. – Если уж сам Капитан Америка не колеблется, что уж мне-то...  
Он снова кивнул, уже решительнее, сложил оружие к ногам Железного Человека, и взмыл в воздух.  
\- Всего несколько слов Капитана Америки – и злодей раскаивается, – проговорил Клинт. – Красота!  
\- Всегда бы они были такими... – Стив поискал слово, – сознательными.  
\- И это все, что ты можешь сказать? – взорвался Тони Старк.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты встал? – добавил Стив. – Ты тяжелый.  
Он еще подумал и уточнил:  
\- Доспехи твои. Железный Человек. Тяжелый.  
\- Я не могу. Это оружие повредило что-то. Не могу шевельнуться. Но, слушай, ты...  
\- Репортёры, – указал Клинт. – На вертолете. Поздравляю, Капитан.  
«С чем?» – хотел спросить Стив – и потерял сознание.  
  
...на следующее утро, прочитав заголовки газет, Стив жестоко пожалел, что вообще пришел в себя. 


End file.
